Talk:Goddess of Compassion, Inanna/@comment-24053209-20180122195841/@comment-24430756-20180123105811
I think Genesis does need to be saved. This is weird considering that I think Genesis has a good design, has great recovery options, like Hemera and Dreaming dragon yet, when it comes to anything but Fenrir, I'm sorry but my Genesisters need help. Revelation outside of the Wiseman loop lacks a bit of resource recovery. Sure, He-el's a thing but there's little counter charging and, whilst the mechanic is powerful in the right hands, it's a bit telling when their power turns involve bosses that restand the RC or, even worse, are their own Neo Space (Hellsky Fenrir). The deck could have units that benefit from resting them via effects such as restanding, countercharging or giving resist. Just something other than a slightly more powerful Magus deck. Whilst I'm told that this and other Genesisters have outgrown the overpriced Vanargandr (Brit player), what else is there? Witches are a sad case. They made Legion really good, their mechanics are great and, whilst their best starter is Leyding, he's not intruding at all. THe issue is that witches are so ingrained into their legion selves, including their immense deck thinning issues and high counterblast that, even when it's trying to get fixed, it's always a break-even and never a plus. Additionally, the deck relies on having Waltz of the Goddess cards; a set no one seemed to buy because it came out in the rushed legion sets even though a staggered release would have been great. Regalias... are a conundrum. Their reprint of Minerva and their support in GBT8 is cheap as chips. You want a Minerva? She's on the shelf ready for purchase and is great. THe norn sisters are good as well... but they lack synergy that could have given Regalia a run in tournaments. Regalia, for me, is the Musketeer of Genesis. When G began, they were okay despite being stuck in the slow legion format. However, unlike Musketeers, their support isn't large enough that it can break away from the pre-stride format and their support can sometimes have little to no synergy. Urdh needs another face-up regalia to work but Verthandi and Demeter don't work that well unless you run Yggdrasil or Nyx. Do I also have to bring back up the poor sales of Waltz of the Goddess? My point is that, whilst Genesis could be a great clan, it's one of the worst for brand new players to get into. It's a clan that shouldn't feel undersupported since the number of characters who use it has tripled and have all been main to the plot (Misaki, Shinonome and Verno/Amaruda) but it's like OTT: It seems to have a limiter that stops it from being too toolbox-like or on the level of the rest of United Sanctuary which is a big shame as I really want to see this tech clan do wonders. What can we do to help? Well, other than reprinting key cards like Mint, Yggdrasil and Hemera, give these guys a clan booster!